Kacamata
by mochikun
Summary: [CHANSOO/YAOI/3rd fic] Aku bersyukur telah meminjamkan kacamataku padamu. Aku juga bersyukur telah duduk denganmu. / "Mata kananmu minus 2 dan mata kirimu minus 3, kenapa tidak pakai kacamata saja sih?" / "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba memakai lensa kontak?" / "Di antara semuanya, akulah yang paling memperhatikanmu!"


**DISCLAIMER**

**I only own the story**

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka**

**WARNINGS : TYPO(s), No Edit**

**©mochikun**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Happy Reading~^^**

**.**

**.**

**All in Normal POV**

Do Kyungsoo sedang menatap papan tulis dengan sangat serius sambil menyipitkan matanya. Hari ini akan ada pergantian tempat duduk di kelas itu, dan daftar pergantian tempat duduk itu ditulis di papan tulis. Kyungsoo berusaha memfokuskan matanya agar ia bisa melihat tulisan di papan tulis dengan sedikit lebih jelas, tapi tetap saja tulisan-tulisan di papan tulis itu terlihat buram.

_'Ugh... aku duduk dimana ya? Sama sekali tidak kelihatan...' _batin Kyungsoo sambil terus menyipitkan matanya. Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang duduk dengan Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Kau ini... kenapa tidak pakai kacamata saja sih?" tanya Baekhyun dengan malas. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu. Ia sudah sering menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memakai kacamata, tapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau memakainya. Kyungsoo bilang ia akan terlihat jelek kalau memakai kacamata.

"Aku tidak mau memakai kacamata, Baek" jawab Kyungsoo, masih menyipitkan matanya. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

_'Ugh... tetap tidak kelihatan...' _batin Kyungsoo lagi.

"Mata kananmu minus 2 dan mata kirimu minus 3 kan? Kenapa tidak pakai kacamata saja, sih? Kalau kau tidak mau memakainya, kau justru akan merepotkan dirimu sendiri" kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo merasa seperti ada sebuah batu besar yang menimpa kepalanya.

"Ugh... iya juga sih... kau tau, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahku dengan jelas saat sedang bercermin! Mataku memang parah..." kata Kyungsoo.

"Ya makanya, sudah berapa kali kubilang, pakai saja kacamatamu... kau tidak akan terlihat seburuk yang kau pikirkan..." kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu karena kau sahabatku kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan malas sambil mengeluarkan kotak kacamata dari dalam tasnya. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah lensa kacamata cadangan. Ia memegang lensa kacamata itu tepat di depan matanya dan melihat di papan tulis dimana tempat duduk barunya.

"Jujur saja, ya" jawab Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin mencekik Baekhyun saat itu juga. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang terkadang menyebalkan. Kyungsoo langsung _badmood_ ketika melihat dimana tempat duduk barunya. "Sial..." gumamnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku duduk di baris paling belakang... menyebalkan" kata Kyungsoo dengan ketus. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo untuk memberinya kekuatan 'sabar'. "Dan aku duduk dengan Park Chanyeol si tiang listrik biang keributan" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal. Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu juga. Kyungsoo semakin cemberut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! APA?! HAHAHAHA! KAU HARUS BERSABAR MENGHADAPI TINGKAH-TINGKAH GILANYA YA! ADUH KYUNGSOO, AKU TURUT BERDUKA CITA.. HAHAHAHA!" teriak Baekhyun sambil terus tertawa. Kyungsoo langsung meninju perut Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun terjatuh dari kursinya, tapi hal itu tidak membuat tawanya terhenti. Ia justru tertawa semakin keras. Seluruh murid beserta seorang guru di kelas itu menatap Baekhyun dengan heran. Kyungsoo berpura-pura seolah-olah ia tidak mengenal Baekhyun.

"Tapi kalau kau duduk di belakang... yah, apa kau bisa melihat dengan jelas? Maksudku... yah, kau kan tidak mau pakai kacamata..." kata Baekhyun setelah ia puas tertawa dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Sudah pasti tidak..." sahut Kyungsoo dengan lemas.

"Pakai saja kacama—aish... kau ini merepotkan ya..." kata Baekhyun frustrasi.

_'Aku tidak mau pakai kacamata bukannya tanpa alasan... waktu SD aku pernah mencoba memakai kacamata, dan aku malah dihina oleh teman-temanku. Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku terlihat jelek kalau memakai kacamata. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah memakai kacamata lagi. Jadi ingin menangis rasanya kalau mengingat kejadian itu...' _batin Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin memakai kacamata, kenapa tidak pakai lensa kontak saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya, tapi mataku justru memerah dan membengkak..." jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Haah... mengapa aku bisa punya sahabat semerepotkan kau, Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo kembali meninju Baekhyun sampai terjungkal dari kursinya.

Kyungsoo lalu merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk barunya. Saat ia hendak duduk, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Kyungsoo sontak menoleh.

"Mulai hari ini aku duduk denganmu kan? Semoga kita bisa akrab..." kata orang itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Chanyeol, sambil mengulurkan tangannya, hendak berjabat tangan. Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan agak ragu.

"Ah, i-iya... semoga kita bisa akrab..." kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, padahal dalam hati ia berkata _'Akrab? Dalam mimpimu...'_

Setelah semua murid duduk di bangku baru masing-masing, pelajaran pun dimulai. Kyungsoo merasa sangat tersiksa saat pelajaran berlangsung. Bagaimana tidak? Sang guru sedang menerangkan dan menulis materi yang akan keluar di ujian di papan tulis, tapi ia tidak dapat melihat materi apa yang yang ditulis disana sama sekali!

Ia ingin memakai kacamatanya, tapi ia takut akan ditertawakan oleh Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi materi yang ditulis di papan tulis sangatlah penting dan ia harus mencatatnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. '_Apa boleh buat...' _batinnya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak kacamatanya dan mengambil sebuah lensa kacamata cadangan. Seperti biasanya, ia memegang lensa kacamata itu tepat di depan matanya dan mencatat beberapa hal yang tertulis di papan tulis.

Ia menghela nafas lega saat ia selesai mencatat sebagian materi tanpa mendengar tertawaan Chanyeol. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap papan tulis dengan sangat serius sambil sesekali menyipitkan matanya. Ia sedang menulis beberapa kata, setelah itu ia berhenti menulis dan kembali menatap papan tulis dengan serius.

Kyungsoo agak curiga melihatnya. _'Eh? Jangan-jangan... dia juga... minus?'_ batin Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafas lalu mengeluarkan kacamatanya dari kotaknya dan memanggil Chanyeol.

"Hei Chanyeol, pakai saja kacamataku" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan kacamatanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh, lalu tersenyum senang.

"Kyungsoo... kau bicara padaku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak percaya. Kyungsoo bingung mendengarnya.

"Jelas saja aku bicara padamu, bodoh. Tadi kan aku memanggil namamu" kata Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya. "Jadi, kau mau pakai tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk senang, lalu ia mengambil kacamata itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih..." kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu ia kembali fokus pada pelajaran—lebih tepatnya fokus pada papan tulis.

Chanyeol memakai kacamata itu. Ia lalu menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak pakai kacamata ini, Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

DEG

_'Kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal itu?!'_ batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bingung ingin menjawab apa. "Aa... itu... aku tidak pakai. Lagipula kacamata itu minusnya rendah, dan mataku minusnya sangat rendah. Tanpa kacamata pun aku masih bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas, jadi kau pakai saja" kata Kyungsoo, tentunya itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Jelas-jelas tadi ia 'memakai kacamata'—walaupun dengan cara yang aneh—hanya saja Chanyeol tidak melihatnya. Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tapi kalau pakai kacamata ini, semuanya jadi kelihatan jelas sekali ya..." kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo merasa semakin tersudut.

"Eh... yah... itu berarti minus matamu rendah.." sahut Kyungsoo, kembali berbohong. _'Kumohon jangan tanya apapun lagi!'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Hmm... begitu ya... terima kasih kacamatanya... Kyungsoo itu baik ya" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus.

Kyungsoo terpesona melihatnya. _'Ke... keren! Eh... gyaaa! Apa yang kupikirkan?!' _batin Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mulai mencatat semua materi pelajaran yang tertulis di papan tulis. Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia juga ingin mencatat sisa materi pelajaran yang belum ia tulis, tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa yang tertulis di papan tulis itu. Tulisannya benar-benar buram. Kyungsoo ingin 'memakai kacamata' dengan cara anehnya, tapi ia takut nanti Chanyeol melihatnya dan tau bahwa tadi ia berbohong.

Alhasil, Kyungsoo hanya mencatat hal-hal yang dijelaskan oleh sang guru sebagai catatan tambahan. Jadi, catatannya hanya sedikit. Bahkan sampai pelajaran berakhir pun, catatannya tidak mencapai satu halaman penuh.

Chanyeol mengembalikan kacamata Kyungsoo sambil berterima kasih. Ia juga memberikan buku catatannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tentu saja bingung melihatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mencatat apapun yang ada di papan tulis, kan? Lihat saja catatanku, aku mencatat semuanya kok" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo megambil buku catatan Chanyeol. "Te-terima kasih..." kata Kyungsoo. '_Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Dia bahkan tidak melihatku 'memakai kacamata' tadi' _batin Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau sudah selesai, masukkan saja buku itu ke dalam tasku. Aku mau keluar dulu" kata Chanyeol. Lalu ia berjalan pergi.

Kyungsoo menatap buku catatan Chanyeol sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum. _'Ternyata Chanyeol baik juga ya...'_ batin Kyungsoo. Lalu ia membuka buku catatan Chanyeol dan mulai menyalin. Di kejauhan, Baekhyun sedang tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo.

**.-.-.-.**

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kyungsoo langsung merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia berjalan menuju meja Baekhyun dan menggebrak mejanya untuk membuat Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sehun yang duduk di belakangnya kaget. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun kaget. Kyungsoo tertawa puas melihat ekspresi kaget Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat _absurd_. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo kesal.

Kyungsoo hanya cengar-cengir layaknya orang bodoh. "Ayo pulang" kata Kyungsoo masih dengan cengiran bodohnya. Baekhyun membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas secara asal. Lalu ia berpamitan pada Sehun. Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar kelas begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Aish... kan aku yang mengajaknya pulang bersama, kenapa dia malah duluan?" gumam Kyungsoo. "Oi Baekhyun! Tunggu!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berlari mengejarnya. Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo mengejarnya langsung berlari kabur.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil terus berlari. "Lihat saja kau, Byun Baekhyun... Kalau soal berlari, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara dua makhluk pendek itu.

Kyungsoo dengan liciknya menggesekkan sepatunya ke lantai sehingga roda yang berada di dalam sepatunya muncul. Yah, mungkin ini kekanakan. Walaupun Kyungsoo sudah kelas 2 SMU, ia masih memakai sepatu roda ala anak kecil ke sekolah.

Kyungsoo pun meluncur dengan cepat menggunakan sepatu rodanya, dan ia dapat mengejar Baekhyun dengan mudah. Ia meluncur di depan Baekhyun dan menghalangi jalannya. Baekhyun berhenti berlari. Ia menatap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kau curang Kyung... kau memakai sepatu roda, jelas saja kau bisa mengejarku dengan mudah" kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengacungkan kedunya jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' sambil nyengir kuda.

"Hehe... kan sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku kalau soal berlari" kata Kyungsoo.

"Itu kan karena kau memakai sepatu roda" kata Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Memang" kata Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu kedua makhuk pendek itu. Mereka berdua sontak menoleh. Ternyata itu Chanyeol.

"Kalian sedang apa? Kenapa tadi kalian kejar-kejaran?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Gara-gara dia" jawab Kyungso dan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang menunjuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang menunjuk Kyungsoo, saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Chanyeol menatap mereka bingung.

"Jadi... siapa yang benar nih?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku!" jawab mereka berdua serentak sambil menunjuk diri masing-masing. Chanyeol bingung harus merespon apa.

"Err... kalian ini... terlalu kompak ya..." kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan sebentar, lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"Hahaha... oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghampiri kami? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak... itu... hei, kalian mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik karena Chanyeol terlihat mencurigakan.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak... hei Baekhyun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan" kata Chanyeol, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo itu rabun jauh ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sontak kaget mendengarnya. Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum licik dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol.

"Yap, kau benar" jawab Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ingin mencekiknya saat itu juga. "Dia rabun jauh, tapi dia tidak mau memakai kacamata" lanjut Baekhyun. _'Byun Baekhyun, matilah kau' _batin Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan horor. Chanyeop mengangguk.

"Oh begitu... jadi... waktu pertama kali aku masuk ke kelas, aku mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapku sambil menyipitkan matanya. Terlihat sinis sekali. Kupikir dia membenciku... ternyata itu karena rabun jauh ya..." cerita Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Waktu itu aku sedih sekali..." lanjut Chanyeol dengan raut sedih yang dibuat-buat. Tawa Baekhyun semakin keras ketika mendengarnya. Kyungsoo mencubit siku Baekhyun 'pelan'.

_'Oh, pantas saja dia terlihat senang sekali waktu aku berbicara padanya...' _batin Kyungsoo.

"HAHAHAHAHA! TIDAK KUSANGKA ADA YANG BERPIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU! HAHAHAHA... ADUH! SAKIT KYUNG!" teriak Baekhyun sambil terus tertawa dan tentunya ia langsung mendapatkan pukulan 'cinta' dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Err... kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, aku harus les. Oh iya, ini untukmu..." kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan beberapa buah permen blueberry pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. "Anggap saja balasan karena kau sudah meminjamkan kacamatamu... sudah dulu ya, dah" lanjut Chanyeol sambil berjalan pergi.

Kyungsoo menatap permen blueberry yang ada di tangannya lalu ia tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun berhenti tertawa lalu melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia menyeringai.

"Oh, begitu..." kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berkata tidak jelas dengan bingung. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Oh ayolah, jangan berpura-pura polos, Kyung" lanjut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aish... oke, langsung saja, kau suka Chanyeol kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang. Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, lalu wajahnya memerah. Baekhyun kembali menyeringai.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?! T-tentu saja tidak, _pabbo_!" kata Kyungsoo gelagapan.

"Sudahlah, akui saja. Tadi aku melihatmu senyum-senyum sendiri, Kyung. Akuilah, tidak usah malu" kata Baekhyun menggoda. Kyungsoo semakin memerah.

"Berisik! Ayo pulang!" bentak Kyungsoo kasar sambil berjalan cepat. Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengikuti Kyungsoo.

**.-.-.-.**

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Kyungsoo duduk di tempat duduknya di kelas dan membaca buku hanya karena iseng. Kebiasaan yang aneh, memang. Hari ini ia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Ia tidak begitu peduli meskipun Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja di samping meja Kyungsoo. Chanyeol juga mengucapkan salam pada Kyungsoo.

"Pagi, Kyung... rajin sekali kau belajar" kata Chanyeol sambil memamerkan cengirannya, seperti biasa.

"Ah, pa-pagi juga..." jawab Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia juga jadi salah tingkah di hadapan Chanyeol. _'Sial... ini semua gara-gara Baekhyun dengan segala ucapan tidak jelasnya, aku jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan aku jadi tidak berani menatap Chanyeol' _batin Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat aneh hari ini..." kata Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok... sungguh hehe" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, lalu ia berjalan keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega ketika Chanyeol pergi. _'Dia pasti menganggapku aneh...' _batin Kyungsoo. Di kejauhan, Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Seorang guru masuk ke kelas tepat ketika bel masuk dibunyikan. Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di belakang buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduknya. Seluruh murid mengucapkan salam pada guru itu. Sang guru menjawab salam mereka, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku sejarah yang sangat tebal dari tasnya, dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo berdoa agar guru itu tidak menuliskan materi yang sedang ia bahas di papan tulis. Tapi doanya tidak terkabul. Justru guru tersebut menuliskan materi secara panjang lebar di papan tulis, dan semua murid harus mencatatnya.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat Chanyeol yang terus berusaha memfokuskan matanya agar ia bisa melihat sedikit lebih jelas. Sebetulnya Kyungsoo ingin meminjamkan kacamatanya pada Chanyeol, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap buku catatannya yang kosong. Lama-lama ia merasa bersalah juga ia tidak meminjamkan kacamatanya pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol... maaf ya, hari ini aku tidak membawa kacamata..." kata Kyungsoo pelan, tentunya ia berbohong. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatapnya. "Nanti biar aku saja yang menulis catatan di bukumu. Aku akan meminjam catatan yang lain untuk menyalinnya..." lanjut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri. Kyungsoo, seluruh murid, dan sang guru menatapnya bingung.

"Pak, boleh saya mencatat di depan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke meja guru itu, mengambil sebuah kursi tak terpakai, meletakkannya di samping kursi sang guru, dan duduk. Chanyeol tersenyum konyol pada guru itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol? Kembali ke tempat dudukmu!" kata sang guru.

"Tapi saya ingin disini pak. Lagipula ada beberapa hal yang tidak saya mengerti pak. Kan saya capek kalau bolak-balik maju ke depan untuk bertanya pada bapak, jadi lebih baik saya duduk disini pak... hehe" kata Chanyeol dengan cengiran konyolnya. Seluruh murid tertawa mendengarnya, kecuali Kyungsoo, tentu saja.

_'Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah...' _batin Kyungsoo.

Sang guru menghela nafas. Muridnya yang satu itu memang banyak bertingkah. Ia pun memperbolehkan Chanyeol duduk disana dengan syarat Chanyeol tidak boleh ribut. Chanyeol menyetujuinya dan pelajaran pun dilanjutkan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Guru itu keluar kelas setelah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan mengucapkan salam. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri meja Kyungsoo dan memberikan buku catatannya.

"Ini, lihat saja catatanku. Kenapa tadi kau meminta maaf padaku? Kau tidak salah kok. Seharusnya aku membeli kacamata untuk diriku sendiri. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu" kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengambil buku catatan itu.

"Te-terima kasih. Tidak usah meminta maaf, kau tidak merepotkanku kok. Justru aku meminjamkan kacamataku karena aku ingin membantumu. Yah, aku tau penderitaan orang yang rabun jauh" kata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku juga ingin membantumu, makanya tadi aku maju ke depan untuk mencatat semua hal yang tertulis di papan tulis. Aku bisa membantumu kalau soal catat-mencatat. Tapi kalau soal belajar aku tidak bisa membantumu, aku kan bodoh... haha" kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa garing. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Bodoh... kau memang bodoh" kata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pura-pura sebal. "Oh iya, apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas budimu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Tidak perlu membalasnya.." kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku ingin membalasnya" kata Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa... kalau begitu, hari ini setelah pulang sekolah aku latih tanding basket, kau mau menontonku?" pinta Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai tidak datang ya!" kata Chanyeol. Lalu ia pergi keluar kelas, seperti biasa. Terkadang Kyungsoo heran, kenapa Chanyeol sering sekali bolak-balik keluar kelas?

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo datang ke gedung olahraga untuk melihat latih tanding klub basket—lebih tepatnya sih, dia ingin melihat Chanyeol—bersama Baekhyun. Yah, sepertinya dia sudah berbaikan dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk bersila di lantai sambil berbincang-bincang sembari menunggu mulainya latih tanding klub basket.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gedung olahraga itu, tapi ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun. _'Mungkin dia sedang ganti baju...'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memakai seragam basketnya. Seluruh _yeoja_ dan beberapa _namja_ yang berstatus _uke_ langsung berteriak tidak jelas ketika melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat tampan dan err... seksi dengan seragam basketnya. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol datar, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam saja.

_'Keren sekali...' _batin Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bingung harus merespon apa, jadi ia hanya tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. Beberapa _yeoja_ dan _namja_ berstatus _uke_ menatap Kyungsoo dengan iri, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah semua anggota klub basket siap, latih tanding mereka pun dimulai. Selama latih tanding itu berlangsung, Kyungsoo harus bersusah payah memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat yang mana Chanyeol. Wajah semua anggota klub basket itu terlihat buram di mata Kyungsoo.

_'Tidak kelihatan...' _batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendengar banyak _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang meneriaki nama Chanyeol dan terus memujinya selama pertandingan berlangsung, dan entah kenapa ia tidak suka mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya ia membekap mulut mereka semua agar mereka diam, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal itu.

Ia terus berdiam diri sampai pertandingan berakhir. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo. Teman kecilnya itu sedang cemburu rupanya. Chanyeol menyeka keringatnya. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk membawa pergi Kyungsoo keluar gedung olahraga. Chanyeol terlihat bingung pada awalnya, tapi ia menuruti perintah Baekhyun.

Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, membuatnya berdiri, lalu ia menariknya pergi. Kyungsoo diam saja ketika ia dibawa pergi oleh Chanyeol. Setelah sampai di luar gedung olahraga, Chanyeol melepas pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dari genggamannya dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tadi kau melihatku kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo meremas-remas ujung seragamnya.

"A-aku... maaf, tadi aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas tapi..." kata Kyungsoo, masih meremas-remas ujung seragamnya. Chanyeol menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kyungsoo. "Tapi... diantara semuanya... akulah yang paling memperhatikanmu!" kata Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir. Entah kenapa, ia jadi ingin menangis.

Chanyeol menepuk puncak kepala Kyungsoo pelan sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu... kenapa tidak pakai kacamata saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau pakai kacamata, kau bisa melihatku dengan jelas kan..." kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi... kau berjanji tidak akan menertawakanku?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak... kalau aku tertawa, nanti kutraktir es krim deh" kata Chanyeol. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kotak kacamatanya dari dalam tas, mengambil kacamatanya dan memakainya. Ia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Aneh ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak aneh kok... sekarang kau bisa melihat dengan jelas kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa menebak apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Chanyeol, lalu ia berbicara tanpa bersuara. Kyungsoo memperhatikan gerak mulut Chanyeol dengan saksama.

_'Su... ka... eh?!'_ batin Kyungsoo. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat itu juga.

"Eh?! Su..." kata Kyungsoo, tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo!" kata Chanyeol. Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, jadi ia langsung memeluk Chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum.

_'Sepertinya aku harus bersyukur karena aku meminjamkan kacamataku padanya waktu itu...'_

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh iya, kenapa kau tidak pakai kacamata?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eh... yah... semua orang punya alasan tersendiri kan?" kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Bilang saja kau tidak ingin memberitahuku" kata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Memang iya" kata Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sebenarnya membawa kacamata? Kan tadi aku bilang bahwa aku tidak mmbawa kacamata padamu..." kata Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Aku tahu dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun bilang kau selalu membawa kacamata setiap hari meskipun tidak pernah kau pakai" kata Chanyeol.

"Eh? Baekhyun? Kenapa dia bisa memberitahumu?!" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu? Baekhyun kan sepupuku, memangnya dia tidak pernah bercerita padamu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Kyungsoo _shock_ mendengarnya.

"EH?!"

Di kejauhan, Baekhyun sedang mengawasi mereka sambil tertawa.

**.-.-.-.**

**Saya kembali dengan fanfic gak jelas saya-_-**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic aneh ini.**

**Review? ^^**


End file.
